helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Juice=Juice
Juice=Juice (ジュースジュース) is a Japanese pop group under Hello! Project, formed with five members of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and one member of GREEN FIELDS. The group formed on February 3, 2013 and the group's member lineup may change until their major debut. Members *Miyazaki Yuka (宮崎由加; Peach) *Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子; Apple) *Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希; Lemon) *Otsuka Aina (大塚愛菜; Orange) *Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林; Grape) *Uemura Akari (植村あかり; Melon) History 2013 On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that a new unit, consisting of Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari, will debut sometime in 2013. They will start off as an indies group, aiming for a major debut and will begin activities soon. Not long after being announced, it was also announced that Miyamoto Karin would be graduating from PINK!SS, to focus on the group. On February 25, Tsunku reveals the name. The groupe is called Juice=Juice. Each member represents a fruit : Miyazaki (Peach), Kanazawa (Apple), Takagi (Lemon), Otsuka (Orange), Miyamoto (Grape) and Uemura (Melon). On March 1, DeView will release an interview done with the members. On March 2, Juice=Juice will appear at the Hinamatsuri festival. On March 23, Juice=Juice will have a first magazine shoot in UTB. Discography Singles Indies Singles *2013 TBA Trivia *They are not yet official members, girls may be added or removed. *All members had previously failed an audition. *Like the original S/mileage, all members except one are from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *Miyamoto Karin and Otsuka Aina cried when they found out they would be debuting. *Miyazaki Yuka is the only member who wasn't from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, she is also the oldest member. *Kanazawa Tomoko was in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei for less than three months before being placed in a group. *According to Tsunku, this is the first of several units that will be formed in 2013 and 2014. *Tsunku once tweeted that he was working on a S/mileage-like groups debut single, It is possible that he was hinting at this group. *Tsunku mentioned that: "When the time comes to decide their major debut, I could add or remove members to this unit, and the name will be decided." He also stated, "There is a member who's not a Kenshuusei in this group here too, but she has a relation to this and I thought it'd be fun to put her in here anyway." *He named it the hope that it want to become a unit that was fresh and full of personality and so on forever. Still, the fact that it is not bright and cheerful childish, It is a good stretch while mature, to COOL, and can produce a sense of youth sizzle. External Links *Official Announcement *Official Youtube Channel *Announcement (upfrontchannel) Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:2013 Units Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Hello! Project Category:Groups Category:16th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:6th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Tsunku Category:Juice=Juice